A Contest of Hearts
by Timana
Summary: Ash and Co. arrive in Hope City for a pokemon contest. Ash is depressed and Dawn wants to cheer him up. What happens when an old freind shows up in Sinnoh? Advanceshipping, AAMayL. Two Shot - WIP


A/N

**A/N**

**I came up with this idea while at work and spent most of my shift writing notes (hey! My job is boring.) I hope you like the end product I came up with.**

**This is an Advanceshipping story (AAMayL) so if you don't like that pairing then please don't carry on ready or flame me. If you do like this pairing (as you should) please enjoy and review. Your words feed my creative juices for more Ash and May drama. **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Pokemon because you know if I did then I would not hesitate is bringing May back permanently, involve them in some romantic story and get them together, forever... I can dream can't I?**

A Contest of Hearts

The sun was shining and a cool wind was blowing as we watch our favourite trio walking down the road. Today they're on their way to Hope City where Dawn hopes to compete for her second contest ribbon. She is ahead of Ash and Brock in an attempt to get them to speed up.

"Come on guys!" She said, finally stopping and turning to look at the two in the distance. At first they didn't notice her voice as they were in deep conversation, Ash looking down about something. "What up?" Ash jumped slightly, only then noticing she had stopped but Brock answered instead,

"Nothing to worry about Dawn," He said, giving her a positive smile. "You need to keep your mind on the contest. I've heard that Hope City is one of the toughest contests in Sinnoh."

"It is, but that's not going to stop me. LET'S GO!" With that she took off and started running in the direction of the city that was ahead of them. Brock gave and turned to his friend,

"Come on Ash. Even Dawn is noticing it now. Let's go and support her in the contest and finish this later, okay?" Ash simply nodded and they picked up their pace as they approached the city. So caught up in his mood Ash didn't notice a brown haired girl cycle past them on her bike, a brown fox Pokemon in the basket.

Dawn was already at the counter registering her Pokemon when Ash and Brock arrived at the Pokemon Centre. She sighed and looked at her friend. Every since that first contest in Jubilife he had been getting more withdrawn and emotionless. Brock said it was nothing but even she, a young beginner co-ordinater, had enough life knowledge to know that something was seriously wrong with him. Ash nodded and left Brock for the counter to pass over his Pokemon so Dawn took this chance to talk to Brock.

"Brock, don't shrug it off and tell me its nothing, what's wrong with Ash?" She said, it was blunt and to the point. Brock looked slightly uncomfortable but answered,

"Dawn, I really can't say anything. Ash told asked me not to tell anyone and not to get you distracted from your contests." Brock knew that Dawn wouldn't like the answer but that was all he could say,

"Stupid Ash," She said, allowing a smile and blush onto her face, "Even when he is miserable, and I know he is, he still is more concerned about other people than himself."

"That's Ash, but please if you want to help pretend he's fine and do your best here. I can say he is torn at contests but I can't say why. Ash will tell you when he wants to. Respect that."

"Sure Brock. I'll be outside. I need to train a bit before the Appeal round."

"No problem. Remember it starts at 3pm."

"I know." The young co-ordinator said as she ran out the door. Brock turned to head over to Ash and Pikachu as she left. Just as she was at the door she bumped into someone arriving.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn said turning to look at the person she had bumped into. In front of her stood a girl a little bit older than she was, with brown hair and was wearing a red and green, cycling shorts and a green bandana with a white poke ball on it, her eyes were a rich blue but Dawn saw a deep sadness in them.

"No problem." The girl said looking to the Pokemon on her shoulder, "Eevee?"

"Vui!" It called happily and gave the girl's face a small lick.

"That's a cute Pokemon." Dawn said looking at the brown fox on her shoulder,

"Thanks." The girl said looking away from Dawn, "I need to get her checked out." And with that the brown haired girl walked away ignoring Dawn. Dawn looked indignant and left the building,

"What her problem?" She asked no-one in particular as she called out her Buneary and began to work on some moves.

A buzzer sounded from the hall and Ash and Brock went towards the co-ordinator, as the mysterious brown haired girl closed it behind her and waited for Dawn. Surprisingly Dawn was there only a few minutes after they were. Wishes of "Good luck", "Thanks" and "Pika" were exchanged, and to Ash's surprise Dawn gave him a tight hug, and she entered the room. Ash and Brock took their seats and Pikachu jumped up onto the rail and they waited for Dawn to arrive on stage.

The acts that preceded Dawn were good and tough. Nobody got below a score of 27. Ash, as usual at contest was watching but not really paying attention, Pikachu was trying to cheer Ash up by doing jumps and twirls on the bar (to the amusement of the crowd around but not Ash) and as for Brock he was watching the acts and in the time watching his friend sink deeper in to this self pity spiral. Nothing he tried seemed to stop it and he didn't want to resort to _that_ just yet.

All of a sudden they heard Dawn's name and she came running out with a large smile for the crowd. She looked round saw Brock and Pikachu cheering and Ash just sitting there watching. He gave a small nod but otherwise didn't move. Nodding back she took her spot and threw the seal-cased Pokeball. In a flurry of hearts a small brown and white rabbit Pokemon appeared with a flip and a twirl and landed gracefully, to the delight of the crowd. Confident with her start, Dawn began to issue commands for the appeal.

"Buneary shoot ICE BEAM and DIZZY PUNCH." Buneary nodded and shot three short shots of her ice beam attack into the air before jumping up and pulverizing the ice blocks into fine dust which sprinkled gently on the floor to the loud cheers of the crowd. Buneary landed with a twist and bowed toward the crowd. The noise was loud and they seemed to love it. Dawn went over to the three judges and waited for her score...

10

9.9

9.9

Total: 29.8

Dawn jumped in the air and hugged Buneary as they waved to the crowd and left. Brock said they should go down and congratulate her. Ash simply nodded but got as far as standing up, Pikachu in his hands, when he froze and turned slowly. He just heard the MC announce the next act.

"Wonderful! Simply Beautiful! That will be some act to follow. But let's see how she does. Our next co-ordinator is from Petulburg City, Hoenn, and her name is MAY MAPLE!" Ash dropped Pikachu on his head in surprise, annoying the electric mouse, and stood at the rail looking at his old friend. Brock had also spun round and went back to Ash's side, helping Pikachu on the way. The three of them were rooted to the spot when she came out. She looked slightly nervous and scared and did the usual look round the crowd. Ash's eyes sought hers and when they met Brock saw the hint of a smile on Ash's lips. May looked into Ash's eyes and found all her confidence again. Ash was watching and she couldn't let him down. She gave Ash a wave and turned to the arena, Ash not moving from his spot. May took a Pokeball and flung it at the middle of the stage.

"Eevee take the stage." She called, her heart beating madly. "Come on Eevee he's here. This has to be good." She whispered to her friend. The fox looked up at the crowd and saw a familiar duo and a Pikachu. With a happy call Eevee was ready to perform.

"Alright Eevee use sand attack and whip into shape with quick attack." Eevee listened to her trainer and pulled of the move they had been practising for weeks. May's new-found confidence was contagious. Eevee ran to the middle and began to kick sand into a large pile. It got bigger and bigger before Eevee stop and bounced around it at full sped carving it into an image. Before long a six foot tall Pikachu stood in the arena. Eevee, happy with her work, landed perfectly on May's shoulder and she waved to the crowd and went to the judges for her score.

10

10

9.9

Total 29.9

May collapsed to her knees and allowed tears to flow down her cheeks. That had been her best score since she had left for Johto. Before now her highest had been 22. She composed herself and stood up on weak legs and headed for the locker room. Glancing at where Ash had been she found no sign of him. Looking at the ground sadly she entered the locker room. Upon entering it she was mobbed by the other contestants all shaking her hand for the highest score of the contest so far. Even that girl from earlier had shook her hand and said how great it was but May just nodded and went over to her locker. She jumped out of her skin when she heard that voice behind her.

"That was awesome May. You and Eevee were perfect." Ash said, smiling at his friend and letting the blush settle on his face. May spun round and for the first time she saw Ash close up. He was in different clothes but was still the handsome boy with the kind... no wait. His eyes were not so kind at the moment they were full of joy and sadness. Without thinking she ran at him and threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears as she hugged him. Ash, usually uncomfortable in this kind of situation, put his arms around her and held her tight. "I missed you so much May." He whispered into her ear.

"Same here Ash." May said. They attention was distracted by a cheer on the floor as Pikachu and Eevee saw each other and started to play like the old friends they were. Smiling Ash saw Dawn and felt a bit guilty. He looked the young girl in the eye but before he could say anything Dawn turned and left, tears flowing down her cheek.

"Ash, I'll talk to her. Good to see you May." Brock said, running after her.

"Come on. Let's get a bite to eat," On cue their stomachs rumbled at the same time, causing them to blush, "and catch up." Ash said, looking May right in her blue eyes. Nodding she took his hand and the two left, not noticing they were still holding hands as they entered the restaurant. This gained the looks of three people (one with blue, one with red and another with green) and one feline Pokemon.


End file.
